Valentines Day with a Werewolf
by Not-that-kinda-gurl
Summary: Ever wonder what Valentines Day with Remus Lupin would be like?


Valentines Day with a Werewolf

Erin sighed to herself a she trudged away from the shrieking shack, under James' invisibility cloak. Today had been Valentines Day and her boyfriend Remus Lupin, had missed it. You see Remus Lupin was a werewolf and it just happened that Valentine's Day fell on a full moon. She sighed to herself again.

She had planned the whole day out. They were going to spend the day in Hogsmeade in a quaint little tea shop and just enjoy being with each other. But her plans had been dashed when his transformation had hit earlier than expected. The full moon wasn't until the following night, but obviously that didn't matter.

She wiped a stray tear from her eyes. His transformations were putting an extreme strain on their relationship and she missed him when he had to leave. She wasn't allowed in the Shrieking Shack once he began transforming, because he didn't want to hurt her. Only James, Sirius, and Peter, animagus', were allowed in.

Her best friend Lily helped her fill the lonely nights. She would stay up and talk with her until four in the morning if that is what it took to soothe her aching heart. She loved Remus, and she really wanted to spend today with him. She sighed as she reached the common room portrait. She didn't even remember coming up the five flights of stairs to get there. She just entered in and fell asleep exhausted.

Remus was finally recovered and ready to get back to business four days later. The first thing he did was wrap his arms around Erin and kiss her. The days without her were often lonely and meaningless. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. So he, along with Lily, and the other Maruaders, had come up with a plan to make up for missing Valentines Day.

She had been standing in the hall talking to Lily, as Remus snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Erin!" He said as she turned into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled as she kissed him.

" I missed you!" She squealed as he lifted her off the ground and twirled her around.

"I missed you too!" He said, sitting her back down. She rested her forehead on his chest and inhaled the scent she had missed so much the past five days.

"Erin," he began titling her head up to his face, " I want you to meet me in the Common Room tonight at Eleven' o' Clock. Okay?"

"But Wh-" She began.

"Eleven' O' Clock." He stated before kissing her and turning towards his classroom which was behind them. Erin stared after him. He had never done anything like this before and it slightly worried her. She sighed and turned to Lily, linking arms with her, and walking into their classroom.

At Eleven' O' Clock that night, Erin entered the common room. It was deserted and dark. The only things she could see were the fluffy chairs next to the fire illuminated by the smoldering glow of the flames. She walked over to the chair and ran her hand over it.

A few moments later, someone clapped their hands, and candles around the room lit up. Erin turned and looked to where the sound had come from and in the middle of the room stood Remus. She smiled at him as she made her way towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his found her waist.

Erin's voice was caught in her throat and she could do or say nothing. She just stood their in Remus' embrace for what seemed like eternity. Remus finally broke the silence.

"If you would, come with me my lady." he said, taking a bow, and extending his hand to her, which she took, giggling. He pulled her gently over to the fluffy couch in the corner and on the table next to it, were two fancy glasses and a bottle of butterbeer. He helped her to sit down on the couch as he pulled the cork out of the bottle and poured to glasses, handing one to Erin.

"I'd like to make a toast, " He began, sitting down next to Erin, " To you. My girl. My life. My Hope. My everything." Erin took her glasses and chinked it with his, fighting back tears.

Remus noticed this and sighed, taking her glass and setting it down as well as his own.

"Baby? Have I done something wrong?" He asked.

"No. It's not that. It's just..this..this is all to perfect." She said as she leaned over onto Remus, wrapping her arms around him. " I just...I just love you so much."

"I love you too Baby. More than you know. You mean the world to-" Before he could finish, she had let out another sob and he had wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Shh. It's okay baby. I love you. " She looked up at him, wiping her eyes.

"I love you too." She then laid her head down onto his chest. He rubbed his hand up and down her back and carefully took his wand out of his pocket. He waved it and soft music began to play. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Care to dance?" he asked, standing up and holding out his hand. She smiled.

"I'd love too." She took his hand and he pulled her to the middle of the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. They swayed back and forth gently to the music, just enjoying being in each others arms. As the song ended she looked up into Remus' eyes.

"Why? Why are you doing all this?" She asked, standing in his embrace and looking up at him.

"Because I make you miss so much stuff that we should do together." He stated, when she looked up at him, still confused, he added,

"This is the Valentines Day you never got. Your Valentines Day with a Werewolf."


End file.
